Rejection
by greenkat92
Summary: Team Guy is having love problems, can fate intervine before ones heart is broken! lol- has a twist at the end! much luv kitty


"I do- I do- I do- do I do love you- and do you- do you- do- do you love me too?!" I sing loudly along with my DDR CD into my hair-brush-microphone, my hair is so beautiful when it's down! I smile and twirl around, watching it dance along with me- then turn to the mirror at my reflection. "Oh- Rock Lee! I love you such much! But I-" I stop mid sentence and start giggling flirtatiously- if he only knew my undying passion for him- maybe we could be- Oh! Has there ever been such a beautiful creature on earth as Rock Lee?! I'm sure that by now he must have noticed I like him- maybe he even likes me too! If he didn't like me- I'd- I'd dye!

Prancing over to my dresser, I pick up the framed picture of our team and kiss the image of Rock Lee, blushing brightly. Giggling uncontrollably, I hug the picture fame to my chest and fall back onto my bed, my face flushed red from blushing.

Biting my lip, I sit up quickly, a brilliant idea bursting into my head. "I should tell him now!! I quietly jump out of bed and over to my closet- what to wear?! Closing my eyes- I reach in and grab a random outfit- slipping a peak of it before I jump into it and look in the mirror- its perfect! My footsteps briefly sound on the stairs as I glide down them, waving goodbye to my bewildered family and heading out of the house onto the street.

The heat of my breath lingers in little clouds in the air before my lips; I shudder briefly, then turn left towards where Lee usually practices his tai-jutsu. Long shadows hung down from the houses in the winter light, making the path seem longer and dangerous- but I'll fare anything for Rock Lee! Gulping out of brief anxiety for the question I was going to ask him in only a couple minutes- I try to keep calm- I don't want to seem awkward! That would be terrible!

The small in-town forest approaches near and the houses seem to fade away around me, until I was completely submerged in the trees, dead grass crunching beneath my nimble feet. Sounds of kicks and punches fill, the air, emanating from the center of the woods. As I get nearer- the handsome devil of the leaf village comes into my sight.

"Lee! Hey Lee!" I wave over at him, putting on my best smile and trying not to seem shy. He stops in mid-kick and looks over at me, waving back, and then stretching briefly- he's so amazing!

"Uh- hi- what are you doing here?" he asks curiously, rubbing the back of his neck, steam coming off of his breath too- out of his lips… I blush and try not to be distracted.

"You- you see, there's something I really, really, need to tell you! It's important to me, so could you just be quiet for a moment and hear me out?" I ask, feeling my cheeks flush briefly- I sound so assertive! Lee looks me over thoughtfully, then nods, agreeing to let me say what I had to. Taking a brief breath, I prepare myself, then look him in the eyes. "Lee. I am so happy I finally can finally tell you this- I've been so anxious and it will feel great to finally have it out and said!" I pause, thinking over what to say, then find myself in a way floating subconsciously towards him and holding his hand in my own. His eyes travel from our hands to my eyes and back and forth confusedly. I have to say it now!

"Lee- I- I think I'm in love with you!" I stammer, my eyes closed. Quietly, I lean forward, he hasn't said anything maybe I can- I pucker up, ready for our lips to meet- when-

"N- Neji!" he cries out- ripping his hand from mine and backing away from me, a terrified look on his face. "This- it's wrong! You're – I'm- it's just-" I open my eyes and stare- heart broken. Shaking his head- as if to erase it from his mind- he backs away further- then turns to jog away. "I- I'm sorry Neji…" hot tears trickle down my cheeks, freezing in the cold air as they reach my chin- he denied my love?! I cover the tears in my eyes and fall down to my knees- not wanting to believe it- not wanting to remember his reply- it would have been easier if none of this had even started- if I had never met him! The cold air bites my wet face and I wipe the tears away with my sleeves and start back towards my house- I know what I have to do now.

He- he turned me down- I said that if he did that- I'd- I'd dye! At least after this sacrifice- he may notice me… Stepping into my bathroom, I dip my hair into the sink and open the pink hair coloring kit. I sob, holding back tears as I begin to put the goo in my long black hair. He always did like people with pink hair… What's that look for?! What- did you think I'd actually kill myself over him?! I said I'd dye- not die if he didn't like me! Geez- you really have no faith in my grammar!


End file.
